


60 Minutes

by Kittie



Series: For better, for worse. [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ? Maybe?, Blow Job, Deep Throating, Humiliation, If ya need labels, It's not strictly porn, Low key Dom/Sub tones, M/M, Office Oral Sex, PWP, Porn With Plot, Verbal Humiliation, dom!Gabriel, sub!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittie/pseuds/Kittie
Summary: After a month and two weeks, Gabriel Reyes is finally back at base. Jack has an hour to spare to see his dear old friend.[Unrelated to the rest of the series but takes place in that universe.]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neosiuss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neosiuss/gifts).



There’s very little room between meetings to get anything involving personal time. A bite to eat here and there with clandestined looks across the room. Gabriel’s eyes have never looked so dark and inviting while Jack’s lightly flushed cheeks have never left the other feeling kicked in the gut quite so hard. How the heart grows fonder or something like that, he’d muse if he weren’t deeply buried in MIA reports. Too many have gone missing to be overlooked. Too many missions that take too long. Something is fishy and Gabriel will get to the bottom of it, or so he’s told Jack.

Today, that doesn’t cross Morrison’s mind. He sheds the duster and badges in his office as he nods to his body double that he’ll be back. The man is a sweetheart with a far too Swiss accent to cover for him during speeches but the man has a highly confidential file and would take a bullet in his place without question. Unwavering loyalty. He knows another man quite similar regardless of situation. He plans on meeting him within the hour, with or without prior notice. 

Jack’s phone sits heavily in his palm as a text is shot off, three within quick succession.

**I** am on my way.

We **need** to talk.

Where are **you** ?

The code is simple. Every line has a number and read the word with the corresponding line. It truly is simple and would take very little to decipher the code for any cracker but it is theirs, an agreed upon style of code from when Jack was still going through the tail end of puberty. Simple. Familiar. He smiles at his phone without care to those around him.

_ I need you.  _

Ellipses appear on the bottom of the screen and Jack waits with baited breath. 

**Office** . 

McCree  **is** here.

Will be  **open** later. 

_ Office is open.  _

Morrison nearly chokes on how fast he begins to walk. Excitement courses through his veins as his heart picks up pace. He nearly runs into a mail runner but apologizes profusely, the man seems star struck and Jack just smiles his way out of an incident. Well, perhaps not an incident but he doesn’t have time to waste getting to Gabriel’s office. Who knows when the next time Gabe will have his door wide open? Last time he attempted to instigate his lover was stepping foot on a plane for a month long mission. By God, he’s waited long enough. He could have been a priest with the length of time it’s been since they’ve met up.

A month and two weeks, Gabriel had only just finished debriefs yesterday. His day should be scheduled with meetings but, ever the consolidator, he had worked ahead of time to get the day off. Or, as off as the both of them could get. A three hour lunch. It was more than enough time for Gabriel. Jack, on the other hand, was stuck with only an hour. 

The office isn’t noticeable, tucked away within a seemingly normal looking hallway. Inconspicuous. It hardly fit Reyes but the paranoid man tucked instead his chest preened at Gabriel taking the extra measure. Jack may not know what Blackwatch does but he can glean information from the nights he’s held Gabriel shaking and mumbling that he’s a horrible person.  _ We all are, _ Jack’s said,  _ but at least your demons and mine mesh well _ . He’d laughed, he’d tucked his head into his neck, and then they’d sat until they needed to pull themselves together for the rest of the world.

What he wouldn’t give to retire. 

Three rasps against the door. Two more, harder, and then six soft. The door clicks open as a soft sound of “ _ Welcome, Jack Reyes. _ ” Greets him. Jack Reyes. A far off dream where he’d be allowed to marry and change his name to his lover’s. UN refused permission regardless of how often he passed it by. Not allowed to be open yet, not with the Russians and some of the African countries, and their short sightedness on homosexuals in office. No one questioned them in the military. No one questioned their life off the clock. Rooms? Gabriel’s assigned given to McCree while they roosted in Jack’s overly spacious one. It’s not like farm boy Jack Morrison knew what to do with it. LA born and raised Gabriel Reyes, however, had a fair bit to do with the furniture and the walls. 

Gabriel’s office should look spartan but it doesn’t. He’s nested, gotten comfortable in his position as he should. There’s no one he’d rather have running the branch of Overwatch that keeps Overwatch afloat. While they both know Reyes deserves Morrison’s title they both are keenly aware that Jack could not do Gabe’s role deep in the bowels of Black Ops. Too much heart on his sleeve and far too good at batting his lashes. A UN suit had jokingly brought up a honeypot mission for the current Strike Commander and Blackwatch had quite a reaction, as he’s told. He hadn’t even been at the meeting, in person. He wished he could have seen Gabriel’s face.

“Commander Reyes,” Strike Commander Morrison starts as the door shuts. Gabriel stands still and looks out the window. It matches the outside wall as to not even seem like a room. Nifty, Jack only wishes he had such privacy, “Update.” He finishes.

Blackwatch Commander Reyes hardly moves until the door clicks shut. There’s a button in his hand that he presses. The sounds outside the room falls away, the ever present noise of construction dies, instantly. It’s disturbing but thrilling, all in one breath. Jack doesn’t mean to grin like he does until Gabriel stalks forward. His gait has always been ridiculous but worsened by SEP and time. Jack knows why, half tempted to cop a feel of thighs he’d like to suffocate between.

“We have forty-five minutes. Think you can get it out of your system that quickly?” The challenge is breathed out and Jack leans into Gabe’s space, fingers flexing in his gloves. His mouth waters but he’s hoping to not look that desperate. At least, not yet. 

“I could take ten, ten, and then another twenty, sir, but I’m sure you’d bitch about your back and ass--  _ Sir _ .” Cheeky, he smirks and Gabe’s mouth falls just a hair’s width away from his lips. Jack doesn’t mean to lick his lips but those sharp eyes dig into him. He’s hopeless in this situation, in this office where they’ve done far worse things than share a look of desperation. His heart thuds in his chest. Goosebumps flourish on his skin. He’s excited. He’s thrilled.

“Then let’s get you on your knees, slut. At least you’ll stop drooling over nothing. Pathetic.” Gabriel-- Commander Reyes returns and Jack shouldn’t twitch as hard as he does, “Color?” He checks in. Almost too early but it strengthens their connection. This is consensual. This is play.

“Green,” He breathes out as he wipes the corner of his lips. Damp. Shit. When did he stop getting good at hiding his need to have his lover all over him? “Tell me where you want me, Sir.”

Commander Reyes throws a look at him, already dark eyes seem to darken. No talk back, no whining about Jack’s penchant for drooling whether it be during sex or sleeping per his usual mouth breathing self. Disgusting, he might add, but filthy when he knows what it’s mixed with as it coats him just right. 

The sound of a chair moving catches Jack’s attention. Sluggish, slow. He should have noticed it but he’s far too busy looking at the way thighs thicken as the Commander sits. He swallows, blood rushing against his ear drums. Is his pulse racing already? 

“Already red and we haven’t even started. You’re always so eager, it’s  _ cute _ . Between my legs. Now.” 

The sound of his footsteps echoes in his ears, barely audible above the way his heart thuds. Without thought, without anything more than a single command out of Commander Reyes’ lips; he’s obeying. It’s easy. Simple. Nice to shrug the ever present need to control and shift it to something softer. To have his faults and wants criticized before being given to him. He knew himself to be a sinful man that priests preached to be Satan’s  _ handy _ men while giving a quick jerk in the cry room but who cares? 

Knees hit carpet, hand on Reyes’ legs. Blue meet dark brown and Gabe just smirks. Smirks. What an asshole. Jack almost makes to speak but the words can’t fall from his mouth. Not until he’s allowed to. Not until the hand petting his cheek moves to playing with his, unfortunately, thin lips. Fuck, he’s shutting his eyes. Fuck, he’s getting closer to the warmth that radiates from Gabriel’s groin. It’s addicting how hot he is between his legs for how much Gabe complains about being cold. 

Swallow, mouth parts to speak and all the enters is a thumb. The roughness is no shock, Gabe has done more labor than one should in his life. However, knuckles are thinner than the thicker, farm grown one of Jack’s own hand. It’s a contrast that excited Jack. The sweaty taste of skin pets him just  _ so _ . Disgusting. When did he begin to crave the little nuances in their partnership? The way Gabriel hooks his thumb to open his mouth wide and angle it against the slight rise in his pants. Cup or dick? Most likely cup but he knows what resides within the protective cup. He’s never sure how the man found one big enough.

Perhaps a slight exaggeration but he wondered if Reinhardt could compare? Would Gabriel find insult?

“Reyes, report.” The sound of Gabriel’s voice rolls against him like the sweetest wine. Soft and sultry, the r’s rolled in a way Jack could barely grasp and replicate. Eyes connect, hand in his hair, “Color?”

“Green.” Jack forces out of his mouth as eyes shut once more. He’s ready for more than delicate foreplay that his lover wants to engage in. He’s on the comfortable verge of space that leaves him feeling light but enough grasp on the situation where, if needed, he didn’t need gentling to fall back to reality. Even if gentling might be his favorite part of cumming with Gabriel involved.

“Thought I lost you there. Got stuck daydreaming about my cock, huh?” Jack nods, tongue laving against the digit rudely pushed between his lips. His prize is so close, so ready for the taking--

“You have to work for it. Mouth only. Not wearing a cup today, made it easy. Just knew you were gonna come crawling back to me. How desperate were you? Got the pictures of how much you wanted and needed me. Such a slut and all mine? How could I get so lucky?” Gabriel mixes his praise with his humiliations and Jack isn’t quite sure how to react. He could nod, and does when prompted, while moaning when he feels it appropriate. The pictures were embarrassing and Morrison wonders if he kept them.

Deep down, Jack hopes he has the one with three fingers up his ass that he accidentally made into a vid rather than an image. He moaned so disgustingly loud in it. A very, very enthusiastic reply from Gabriel followed that he saved and used to get himself off. He’d made such a mess. He’d cleaned it up in ways that left Gabe panting, complaining about two weeks being too far off. 

Jack yearned-- yearns for it: the way Gabriel puts his spare hand in his hair and pets in a coaxing matter. It’s soft, a direct opposite of the harshness that lead to Morrison bruises his knees but the give and take of this leaves him coming back for more. Often. A slut, he’s called. A slut, he is. 

With a shiver rolling down his spine he leans forward to get an ample look at what he’s working with. A single zipper, fabric pulled away to expose with the delicious way Reyes parts his legs. Swallow. Clear throat. The thumb in his mouth retreats as does the hand in his hair. A whine worms its way through him before being caught in a cough. He shouldn’t be this needy, aching for any point of contact that tethers him to a lover fresh back from a secret war he cannot help him fight. He’s not cleared for it, he doesn’t want to know it either.

“Look at you, can’t even make a single fucking word. You’ve wanted my cock that bad for that long, hm? Show me how bad you’ve wanted it, Jackie, how bad you’ve wanted to choke on my dick.”

Blue eyes slip shut as a shuddered breath escapes his lips. The words roll over him, petting him in a way he’s hasn’t been pleased in far too long. It’s not nearly enough for him when Jack presses his lips against the rise of Gabriel’s pants. It’s not enough when he mouths at him, saliva dampening the front of his fatigues until Reyes pulls him off of his lap with a grip that hurts. A gasp is ripped from him, eyes snapping open at they gaze upon the frown that adorns his partner’s features. 

“No.” A simple word and Jack falters. Shoulders attempt to make themselves smaller as Jack tries to find a place to put his eyes that he can’t see the disappointment-- but there’s an undercut of the want that Jack can feel. Gabriel was responsive, wanting. Had he made a mistake?

“I’m running drills in these pants. I don’t have time to throw these in a dryer because  _ you  _ like your foreplay too much.” The hand in his hair continues to hold him while another thumb and forefinger move to unbutton and unzip. An art to master, it saves Jack the embarrassment of fumbling with that stupid inner button Gabriel sews into his pants to help keep his pants above his hips.

It’s not a no to stop, it’s a no that leaves Jack’s mouth parting and eyes zeroing in on Gabriel Reyes and being commando. Morrison could nearly sob out a thanks to whatever deity would listen to him as need burned like liquid fire through his veins. Eye flick up to meet brown, nearly black with how his lover’s irises have expanded in his arousal.  Fuck, he’s wrecked. Fuck, he wondered if his own eyes are a never ending pit of darkness that threatens to pull them both down into an abyss that contains only one another. It didn’t sound terrible. 

“Okay.” The word is his release along with thick fingers that let him be, barely twitching with an unspoken need. Jack is dizzy with as many options as he has at his disposal. Gabe doesn’t want a tease, Gabe wants it as quickly as he can get it. Okay. Jack can work with that.

Gabriel takes over pulling himself out and holding the tip within mouth’s reach, foreskin pulled back. Morrison laves his tongue against the offered flesh, ruddy in color and, fuck, it’s not the most pleasant taste but it is the one that is Gabriel in all his glory. 

“God, look at you, drooling over my dick like the good slut you are. You thought about it?”

He’s thought about worshiping every raised vein on the underside of his cock. Lapping at exposed glands as his foreskin pulled back. Shit, he’s thought it all at this point. What more can there to want? The heavy weight on his tongue, the heady scent that negates that cologne Gabriel insists on wearing regardless of Jack’s low opinion of it. 

“Choking on it, sitting on it? Bet it haunts your every--yeah,” The way Reyes’ voice stutters, trips over the word ignites the fire in his blood. Tongue slips further, coating, petting attention to the skin that twitches with every stroke. He wants this, no, he needs this like a man dying. A month. A month of nothing but late night calls and his own hand to get him off. No, just lapping at Gabe’s cock isn’t going to be enough. It never was for someone as selfish and greedy as John “Jack” Morrison, “Jack,” Low, praiseworthy. A hearty rumble rolls through Jack’s chest as his mouth closes around the tip. Eyes fluttering open to meet dark. A quick suck, a spurt of flavor upon his tongue. A moan echoes, bouncing between them as the vibrations shoot straight through him, “-- Just like that--every fucking dream.”

Jack continues his ministrations in a pattern born of experience. Fingers twitch at his sides as Reyes’ hand controls the angle and how far his mouth is allowed. Morrison wants so much more than what is offered, he needs it.  

“Fuck, you suck cock so good.” Gabriel’s hips rock up just the slightest, causing his hand to slip further back and give a bit more space to attempt to choke himself on. A hand grabs and pulls on blonde hair, tugging him-- forcing him to lower his head, a purr slipping from Gabe’s lips. “Fuck me like you mean it, Jackie. I wanna see how bad you missed me. You drool over my cock, but do you  _ really _ want me?”

Does Jack really want Gabriel? Is that even a question to be asked? Jack pulls off of Gabe’s cock, cheeks flushed as he sucks in a breath of air. Blue meets brown and there’s an underlying challenge in Reyes’ gaze. A quick glance to the side clock tells him he’s got 30 minutes left. It’s, truly, not enough time to give Gabriel what he deserves. Candles, a massage, and mood lighting where Jack can get three fingers in his ass with his lover still in charge. 

Conflicted. He wants. He needs. A torn sound falls from his lips that lands nowhere in particular. Gabriel, however, sucks in a breath as something flashes in his eyes. Jack can’t tell if good or bad but decisions are hard when his mind claws at far too many ideas. Gabriel wants Jack to show him but this isn’t how Jack wants to do it. Shit. 28 minutes and Gabriel’s dick is twitching from the slow movement of fingers against the base.

“Color?” 

“Green.”

Fingers rub against his scalp, mindless circles that lul him from his racing thoughts. Jack closes his eyes for a moment, a reprieve while he works on an answer.  They don’t have the time, they don’t have time. The words are there but his mouth just can’t make the movements. Gabriel seems to pick that up in Jack’s hesitation. The hand in his hair seem to loosen, bringing Jack’s head up higher. 

“Tonight, when we got the time. If I don’t get off now before drills I might just explode.”

Jack’s lips quirk, a chuckle manages its way through his mouth. Gabriel’s grip tightens, pulling him down and on his cock. Experience gives him the foresight to flatten his tongue as his lover presses in. Heavy, thick; fuck, it’s nice and warm and--

“Fuck, yeah.” Reyes groans, tugging harder and rocking his hips. Jack’s heart races as he straightens his head, opening his throat to the best of his ability. The breath that leaves Gabriel’s mouth in a rush is music to his ears. He’s done good. He’s done something right, “Christ, you’re so good for me. To me.” A shiver rolls down Morrison’s spine with every rock of cock that goes deeper. A hand, one he’s been told not to use, grasps at the one in his hair to slip it against his throat to feel the slow, growing distention of his throat. 

Does he want Gabriel Reyes? 

What a stupid thing to ask. 

“Holy shit.” 

Jack can feel him twitching in his mouth, thighs trembling so close to his ears that he swears he can hear Gabriel’s pulse. He’s close, he knows the signs. The hand on his throat tightens in a fashion that has left bruises on his hips. The edge to Gabe’s groaning has gotten deeper, the words in another language entirely. He lets himself be used by his lover and begs him with words groans and the twitching of his own hips. Were Gabriel in any better state of mind, he’d have offered him a leg to grind against. Pathetic, but Morrison would have jumped on the chance to have any part of Reyes against him. 

Cum is always a shock, regardless of warning. Gabriel has given none but the near complete sheathing of his cock into his throat with little preamble to the point of choking Jack, shutting off his air way nearly makes him black out. Instinct causes him to swallow. Instinct has him suck in a choking, shuddering breath as Gabriel lets go of him, thumb rubbing small circles against the bruise that’s bound to form around his throat.

“Color?”

“Green.” He rasps, throat sore as his lover leans to grab the bottle of water on his desk. Jack downs it before he can even think about what just happened. When the bottle is finished, Gabriel pulls him into a kiss,; taste of himself on Jack’s lips has never been a deterrent. If anything, he swears the added swipe of tongue against his lips is to chase the flavor of himself..

The clock reads 10 minute before Jack has to attend to his obligations. Strike Commander Morrison isn’t allowed to walk around with a hard on, he’ll never be able to adjust himself before he allows anyone to see him.

“Tonight. Better be ready to go, big boy. I expect only the best.” It’s spoken with a grin, lips resting against Jack’s chin as Gabe tucks himself back into his pants. The afterglow normally lasts longer, a shared preference, but time is money and the UN drools for money almost as much as Jack drools for Gabe’s cock. A joke Gabriel had made numerous times. A joke that Jack, still, didn’t find funny.

“As if,” Jack blinks and scowls as the sound of his voice. Too deep, too rough. Fucking Gabriel Reyes and leaving his throat a mess, “I expect you to be home in time.” He doesn’t move to steal another moment, they hover as if the tension will break, leaving them with more time. It doesn’t. It only allows less time for Jack to leave the room before anyone figures out where he escaped from. 

“I should go.”

“I know.”

Another stolen moment, another stolen kiss, and then Jack leaves. 


End file.
